A Matter of Success
by FireCracker7
Summary: Two powerful Decepticons have a joint venture for the New Empire. Guess who?
1. Chapter 1

FireCracker

Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Warnings: Eh, not too much here

Pairing: Decepticon, count on it. And prepare for culture shock!

A Matter of Success

It was the year 2055. The Great War finally turned in favor of the Decepticons. Optimus Prime was held in stasis under heavy guard on Cybertron. Rodimus had been exiled with a small group of radical autobots, stranded with no flight support on Mars. Magnus took the largest contingent of battle tested autobot veterans and dispersed them at waystations throughout the solar system. These fought the hardest, for they knew the ways of war well. Despite being outnumbered, their suicidal and dangerous tactics held the Decepticons at bay. They were troublesome, but projections by Decepticon high command determined they would be extinguished in another half century. The Autobots had learned violence too well from the Decepticons, however. There were considerable casualties on both sides.

Meanwhile, Cybertron showed some evidence of returning prosperity. The planet was undergoing an overall resurfacing and reduction of polluted ions. Reversal of isotope damage actually caused the molecular structure to expand. Cybertron was literally gaining mass and size at a rate of nine erms per cycle. Elemental components from Unicron's carcass provided new healing salves for damaged and destroyed metal, both living and industrial (the Decepticons felt it was time the world eater served a useful purpose). There was still uneven distribution of resources and political factions still controlled the economy.

Megatron was still Supreme Commander of Deceptions, but his rule was growing more tenuous each year. Splinter groups and factions not affiliated to his original army were less loyal. Many young Deceps wanted rulership for themselves. The majority of these idiots were cut down or simply 'disappeared.' Others waited their chance for the future, but had neither experience nor resources. The smartest associated themselves with other powerful Decepticons, those with experience and ability to rule. Especially those with knowledge of Megatron's strengths and weaknesses. Even the gestalts grew arrogant, but were too energy dependant and stupid to be considered serious overall threats.

Starscream held a major faction, having broken off from Megatron for all intents and purposes. He weakened the overall power base by collecting malcontents with experience from previous wars. Shockwave had his own agenda for conquest...he prefered quiet autocracy to overall violence. Moody and treacherous, his group had a base on Cybertron's other satellite. Soundwave briefly attempted a coup but decided against it. Lacking charisma and overall leadership skills doomed his bid, and endless loyalty to Megatron was a handicap. Six Gun led a group of radicals that were difficult to control and considered too independent in mindset. No one was willing to follow them and the group had no real structure. They lacked muscle and numbers.

Meanwhile, new medical discoveries were made. With Vector Sigma being all but exhausted from excessive use, Cybertronian scientists worked on self replicating transformers. Experiments (most not voluntary) were held (with a high number of casualties.) There was mixed success from duplicating Sigma's energy. Life was created, but soulless and mindless. These transformers also had simplistic brain centers that would limit their maximum potential even with formal education and training. (It was speculated by scientists the lower quality of life essence caused faulty replication). The autobot matrix was also depleted and would take centuries to replenish. Mutations were erupting from the experimental beings, giving them means of regrowing metallurgic cellular structure. These could self heal to a degree, without repair or major surgery. Inoculations from their energon were made and injected into transformers everywhere. This part of the experimentation was a complete success.

Only a handful of Combiners existed, transformers with special spark soul encryptions. Rare and in high demand, the best Combiners were courted by both sides for their genetic potential.

And the Decepticon matrix was ripe...

Skilled hands gently caressed crystalline structures lovingly. Measured footsteps echoed through a large structure with numerous chambers. Soundproofed and padded with metallo-mesh for warmth, the chambers stacked in endless rows and all were filled.

Footsteps continued along the isles. A pair of blazing optics beamed with pride and arrogance. The majority of the structures sparkled like diamond with a shimmering, metallic effect. Their surfaces were hot and slightly oily.

A handsome blue Seeker entered the area formally. "Greetings, Commander. I see all is well here!"

"You've done an excellent job securing this location for us, Lieutenant. I'm extremely pleased at the sanitation and privacy."

"Not to mention computer access so you can monitor all major sites."

"Indeed. The plans for the Empire proceed as scheduled. There will be...many rewards offered for loyalty."

The blue Seeker stood before his Commander, voice husky and low. "Am I looked upon with favor, then?"

A powerful hand caressed the warm faceplate. "Indeed. I see a promotion in your future."

Sly smile. "Your word, then?"

"I have interest. No one is foolish enough to oppose me openly."

A salute. "Indeed not. Hail the Empire!"

"Hail."

The blue Seeker retreats. Another pair of footsteps advances.

"I wonder where you'd gotten to." A sleek hand slipped inside a much larger one.

"Just commending an officer, one that I happen to like."

"This facility is fabulous. Secluded, yet convenient for our Command." a pause. "Come with me."

A pause. "Right now?"

"Only to prepare. It will be soon."

"Latest projections indicate the Autobots will be all but finished by 2095."

"We'll run out the remnants, then. Prisoners of war are fairly useless at that point."

"True."

"Megatron is losing face in the ranks. Many of the younger Decepticons feel his ideas outdated and stationary. He has no real vision for the future anymore. And the older ones tire of his rule that doesn't expand the Empire, despite all his promises."

"Agreed. The radicals are drawn to his charisma and conquest propaganda. When things get...interesting, I think Six Gun might throw in with him."

"Since I have you, that is irrelevant."

"Hm. Of course, Soundwave went running back to Megatron. He's weak. Disgusting."

"A born lackey and bootlicker. Who would follow that boring clod?"

"No one." Kiss.

"Don't distract me. Soon enough, I said! Stop, get your hands off that!"

"Getting hot?"

"Hkk, horny bastard. Stop pawing me, and wait an hour or two. Then I'll wear you out again!"

"Mmm. I'll be along for the ride. It's been a productive three gens. Are you pleased?"

"Perfection, love. I expected no less. RazorWing's scans show a 91 success rate."

"Minus or plus seven percent error rate."

"It took her nearly three vorns to do all those scans. We have to pace ourselves here, if possible. With the war escalating..."

"I catch the hint. Our strength musn't be depleted."

"Shockwave I see as the major playor that can wreck our plans."

"We do spend a lot of time eyeing each other's factions."

"Yes, he...don't touch those areas! You know they're sensitive now."

"That's why I touched them. I told you I wanted some."

"Primus take it! Maybe I'll have you handcuffed to stop you."

"Now there's an interesting thought. But about Shockwave. I agree, he could be a problem."

"He's a thinker, good with strategy. Many of the elite believe strongly in his approach...conquest with minimal effort. Especially factions who were wealthy during the golden age. Very old decepticons in that group, no surprise."

"He does tend to station himself away from hostilities. I might just slag the bastard for fun. He tried to shoot me in the back once!"

"I didn't know about that-"

"Giant gun mode. It was easy enough to get out of the way, he's blind as hell."

"Shockwave is expedient, I'll give him that. He doesn't get physical and goes for the easy kill."

"He might disappear during the war, you never know. In any case, no one will interfere with our vision. I'll see to it personally!"

"Vision, execution, and implementation. I told you this could happen all those long years ago."

"I admit to being reluctant and stubborn...but my destiny is with you, always. The Autobots are soft and ineffective. And now, even Megatron fears our true power."

"Yessss. It's delicious. It's why he made no move when we left. He couldn't, not without showing weakness! We'll have it all...and those on the fringes will throw in with us."

"Their only choice, if they're smart. I've been working on the gestalt issue, by the way."

A nod. "They've grown increasingly disobedient as years pass. The primitives are easier to control but too stupid on the battlefield without instruction. Instinct makes them run at the first setback."

"I can fit them all with controllers and failsafes."

"That's been done before."

"Only physically. I can make a minor alteration on a molecular level. They literally will be unable to disobey by genetic makeup."

"Delightful. You're so evil. And speaking of...physical..."

"You're glowing again."

"Oh yes...come! I'm getting that...feeling again."

Hands interlock as two figures recess to the depths of dim hallways.

"I will give you many at once, this time."

"Hail the Empire!"

THE END


	2. The Identity Version

submission dated 4-13-08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Warnings: Eh, not too much here

Pairing: Decepticon. Now find out who!

A Matter of Success **Identity Revealed**

It was the year 2055. The Great War finally turned in favor of the Decepticons. Optimus Prime was held in stasis under heavy guard on Cybertron. Rodimus had been exiled with a small group of radical autobots, stranded with no flight support on Mars. Magnus took the largest contingent of battle tested autobot veterans and dispersed them at waystations throughout the solar system. These fought the hardest, for they knew the ways of war well. Despite being outnumbered, their suicidal and dangerous tactics held the Decepticons at bay. They were troublesome, but projections by Decepticon high command determined they would be extinguished in another half century. The Autobots had learned violence too well from the Decepticons, however. There were considerable casualties on both sides.

Meanwhile, Cybertron showed some evidence of returning prosperity. The planet was undergoing an overall resurfacing and reduction of polluted ions. Reversal of isotope damage actually caused the molecular structure to expand. Cybertron was literally gaining mass and size at a rate of nine erms per cycle. Elemental components from Unicron's carcass provided new healing salves for damaged and destroyed metal, both living and industrial (the Decepticons felt it was time the world eater served a useful purpose). There was still uneven distribution of resources and political factions still controlled the economy.

Megatron was still Supreme Commander of Deceptions, but his rule was growing more tenuous each year. Splinter groups and factions not affiliated to his original army were less loyal. Many young Deceps wanted rulership for themselves. The majority of these idiots were cut down or simply 'disappeared.' Others waited their chance for the future, but had neither experience nor resources. The smartest associated themselves with other powerful Decepticons, those with experience and ability to rule. Especially those with knowledge of Megatron's strengths and weaknesses. Even the gestalts grew arrogant, but were too energy dependant and stupid to be considered serious overall threats.

Starscream held a major faction, having broken off from Megatron for all intents and purposes. He weakened the overall power base by collecting malcontents with experience from previous wars. Shockwave had his own agenda for conquest...he prefered quiet autocracy to overall violence. Moody and treacherous, his group had a base on Cybertron's other satellite. Soundwave briefly attempted a coup but decided against it. Lacking charisma and overall leadership skills doomed his bid, and endless loyalty to Megatron was a handicap. Six Gun led a group of radicals that were difficult to control and considered too independent in mindset. No one was willing to follow them and the group had no real structure. They lacked muscle and numbers.

Meanwhile, new medical discoveries were made. With Vector Sigma being all but exhausted from excessive use, Cybertronian scientists worked on self replicating transformers. Experiments (most not voluntary) were held (with a high number of casualties.) There was mixed success from duplicating Sigma's energy. Life was created, but soulless and mindless. These transformers also had simplistic brain centers that would limit their maximum potential even with formal education and training. (It was speculated by scientists the lower quality of life essence caused faulty replication). The autobot matrix was also depleted and would take centuries to replenish. Mutations were erupting from the experimental beings, giving them means of regrowing metallurgic cellular structure. These could self heal to a degree, without repair or major surgery. Inoculations from their energon were made and injected into transformers everywhere. This part of the experimentation was a complete success.

Only a handful of Combiners existed, transformers with special spark soul encryptions. Rare and in high demand, the best Combiners were courted by both sides for their genetic potential.

And the Decepticon matrix was ripe...

Skilled hands gently caressed crystalline structures lovingly. Measured footsteps echoed through a large structure with numerous chambers. Soundproofed and padded with metallo-mesh for warmth, the chambers stacked in endless rows and all were filled. Skyfire admired the massive labor of love. It was exhausting but worth the effort. Of course he didn't do it alone.

His footsteps continued along the isles. Arctic blue optics beamed with pride and arrogance. The majority of the structures sparkled like diamond with a shimmering, metallic effect. Their surfaces were hot and slightly oily.

A handsome blue Seeker entered the area formally. "Greetings, Commander. I see all is well here!"

"You've done an excellent job securing this location for us, Thundercracker. I'm extremely pleased at the sanitation and privacy."

"Not to mention computer access so you can monitor all major sites."

"Indeed. The plans for the Empire proceed as scheduled. There will be...many rewards offered for loyalty."

Thundercracker stood before his Commander, voice husky and low. "Am I looked upon with favor, then?"

A powerful hand caressed the warm faceplate. "Indeed. I see a promotion in your future."

Sly smile. "Your word, then, Skyfire?"

"I have interest. No one is foolish enough to oppose me openly."

A salute. "Indeed not. Hail the Empire!"

"Hail."

The blue Seeker retreats. Another pair of footsteps advances.

"I wondered where you'd gotten to, Sky." A sleek hand slipped inside a much larger one.

"Just commending an officer, one that I happen to like."

Ruby red optics glimmered. "This facility is fabulous. Secluded, yet convenient for our Command." a pause. "Come with me."

A pause. "You're insatiable, Starscream. Right now?"

"Only to prepare. It will be soon."

"Latest projections indicate the Autobots will be all but finished by 2095."

"We'll run out the remnants, then. Prisoners of war are fairly useless at that point."

"True. Unless my experiments can...further the cause."

"You're such a wicked scientist. No wonder I love you so! Megatron's power base weakens. Many of the younger Decepticons feel his ideas outdated and stationary. He has no real vision for the future anymore. And the older ones tire of his rule that doesn't expand the Empire, despite all his promises."

"Agreed. The radicals are drawn to his charisma and conquest propaganda. When things get...interesting, I think Six Gun might throw in with him."

"Since I have you, that is irrelevant. And I'm partial to big, healthy mechs with lots of stamina."

"Hm. Of course, Soundwave went running back to Megatron. He's weak. Disgusting. A disgrace"

"A born lackey and bootlicker. Who would follow that boring clod?"

"No one." Kiss. "You feel so good, my luscious Seeker!"

"Don't distract me. Soon enough, I said! Squeeze gently, please."

"Getting hot?"

"Hkk, horny bastard. Stop pawing me, Sky. Give it an hour, then I'll wear you out again!"

"Mmm. I'll be along for the ride. It's been a productive three gens. Are you pleased?"

"Perfection, love. I expected no less. RazorWing's scans show a 91 success rate. You certainly did your part!"

"Minus or plus seven percent error rate."

"It took her nearly three vorns to do all those scans. Hopefully most of them are healthy. We must pace ourselves, with the war escalating..."

"I catch the hint. Our strength musn't be depleted. My energon consumption has gone through the roof fooling with you, Seeker! Are you trying to blow my cogs?!"

"A good blow, Sky. Shockwave I see as the major playor that can wreck our plans."

"We do spend a lot of time eyeing each other's factions."

"Yes, he...don't touch me there! You know I'm sensitive now."

"That's why I touched that, love. Besides, you're always sensitive about something. I told you I wanted some."

"Primus take it, you big oaf! Maybe I'll have you hard linked to stop you."

"Now that's kinky. But about Shockwave. I agree, he could be a problem."

"He's a thinker, good with strategy. Many of the elite believe strongly in his approach...conquest with minimal effort. Especially factions who were wealthy during the golden age. Very old decepticons in that group, no surprise."

"He does tend to station himself away from hostilities. I might just slag the bastard for fun. He tried to shoot me in the back once, on Cybertron!"

"I didn't know about that-"

"Giant gun mode. It was easy enough to get out of the way, he's blind as hell. I was saving autobot aft, as usual."

"Let's forget about that embarrasing point in your life. But Shockwave is expedient, I'll give him that. He doesn't get physical and goes for the easy kill."

"He might disappear during the war, you never know. Perhaps I can do an experiment and give him another eye...in the shape of a bomb!"

"Vision, execution, and implementation. I told you this could happen all those long years ago, before you joined me!"

"I admit to being reluctant and stubborn, Star...but my destiny is with you, always. The Autobots are ineffective and disorganized, despite their moralizing."

"Yessss. It's delicious. It's why he made no move when we left. He couldn't, not without showing weakness! We'll have it all...and those on the fringes will throw in with us. And did you see Megatron nearly faint when he saw your battle mode?"

"Fortunately for him, I don't use it much. And anyone on the fringe would be wise to join us. I've been working on the gestalt issue, by the way."

A nod. "They've grown increasingly disobedient as years pass. The primitives are easier to control but too stupid on the battlefield without instruction. Instinct makes them run at the first setback."

"I can fit them all with controllers and failsafes."

"I did that years ago, with Bruticus."

"Only physically. I can make a minor alteration on a molecular level. They literally will be unable to disobey by genetic makeup."

"Delightful. You're such an evil inquisitor. And speaking of...physical..."

"You're glowing again. Is that my cue?"

"Oh yes...come! I'm getting that...feeling again. More evidence of our love is needed."

Hands interlock as two figures recess to the depths of dim hallways.

"I will give you many at once, this time. They will match your beauty."

"My satisfaction is guaranteed, Sky. Hail the Empire!"

THE END


End file.
